olliebensonfandomcom-20200214-history
Korean
Alphabet - Saturday 15th June 2019 Lesson 1 # 아 = a # 어 = eo # 오 = o Lesson 2 # 이 = i # 우 = u # 으 = eu # 아이 = Child # 이 = This Lesson 3 # 야 = ya # 요 = yo # 유 = yu # 여 = yeo # 우유 = Milk # 아이, 우유 = Child, milk Lesson 4 # 애 = ae # 얘 = yae # 에 = e # 예 = ye # 예 = Yes # 예, 예, 예 = Yes, yes, yes Lesson 5 # 의 = ui # 와 = wa # 외 = oe # 워 = wo # 우의 = Friendship Lesson 6 # 위 = wi # 웨 = we # 왜 = wae # 위 = Above Alphabet 2 - Saturday 15th June 2019 Lesson 1 # 리 = ri # 가 = ga # 도 = do # 게 = ge # 너 = neo # 루 = ru # 노 = no # 다 = da Lesson 2 # 져 = jyeo # 샤 = sha # 재 = jae # 보 = bo # 브 = beu # 뭐 = mwo # 사 = sa # 미 = mi Lesson 3 # 츄 = chyu # 퍠 = pyae # 툐 = tyo # 표 = pyo # 캬 = kya # 캐 = kae # 최 = choi # 톤 = ton Lesson 4 # 썌 = ssyae # 헤 = he # 똬 = ttwa # 끠 = kkui # 휘 = hwi # 또 = tto # 쎼 = ssye Lesson 5 # 쭤 = jjwo # 쪄 = jjyeo # 쬐 = jjoe # 쁘 = ppeu # 뽸 = ppwae # 쁘 = ppeu Lesson 6 # 갇 = gat # 밝 = bak # 밟 = bap # 앚 = at # 갖 = gat # 각 = gak # 갈 = gal # 갑 = gap # 꽃 = kkot Lesson 7 # 갂 = gak # 같 = gat # 강 = gang # 갔 = gat # 갓 = gat # 뵹 = byong Alphabet 3 - Saturday 15th June 2019 Lesson 1 # 듀오링고 = Duolingo # 삼성 = Samsung # 삼성, 현대 = Samsung, Hyundai # 배스킨라빈스, 듀오링고 = Baskin Robbins, Duolingo # 스타벅스, 배스킨라빈스, 듀오링고 = Starbucks, Baskin Robbins, Duolingo # 맥도날드, 스타벅스 = McDonald's, Starbucks # 맥도날드 = McDonald's # 배스킨라빈스 = Baskin Robbins # 현대, 삼성, 맥도날드 = Hyundai, Samsung, McDonald's # 스타벅스 = Starbucks # 현대 = Hyundai Lesson 2 # 워싱턴 = Washington # 파리 = Paris # 베를린 = Berlin # 부산 = Busan # 서울 = Seoul # 베를린, 도쿄 = Berlin, Tokyo # 파리, 뉴욕, 런던, 도쿄 = Paris, New York, London, Tokyo # 부산, 도쿄 = Busan, Tokyo # 서울, 런던 = Seoul, London # 워싱턴, 부산, 삼성 = Washington, Busan, Samsung # 뉴욕, 워싱턴 = New York, Washington Lesson 3 # 모터스 = Motors # 서울 유나이티드 = Seoul United # 드래곤즈 = Dragons # 블루윙즈 = Bluewings # 유나이티드 = United # 유나이티드, 블루윙즈 = United, Bluewings # 현대 모터스 = Hyundai Motors # 드래곤즈, 블루윙즈 = Dragons, Bluewings # 블루윙즈, 모터스, 드래곤즈 = Bluewings, Motors, Dragons Lesson 4 # 아이스크림 = Ice cream # 파티. 파티? 파티! = Party. Party? Party! # 맥도날드 콜라 = McDonald's cola # 서울 아파트 = Seoul apartment # 스타벅스 커피 = Starbucks coffee # 콜라 = Cola # 아이스크림 파티 = Ice cream party # 커피 = Coffee # 워싱턴 아파트 = Washington apartment # 커피 파티 = Coffee party # 커피 아이스크림 = Coffee ice cream # 아파트 = Apartment Basics 1 - 15th June 2019 Lesson 1 # 남자 (nam-ja) = man # 여자 (yeo-ja) = woman # 남자들 (namja-deul) = men # 또는 (ttoneun) = or # 남자들과 여자들 (namja-deul-gwa yeoja-deul) = Men and women # 여자와 남자 (yeoja-wa namja) = A woman and a man # 남자와 여자 (namja-wa yeoja) = A man and a woman # 남자 또는 여자 (namja ttoneun yeoja) = A man or a woman # 여자들 (yeoja-deul) = women Lesson 2 # 학교 (hag-gyo) = school # 사과 (sa-gwa) = apple # 집 (jib) = house # 빵 (ppang) = bread # 학교와 빵 (hag-gwo-wa ppang) = School and bread # 여자 또는 책 (yeoja ttoneun chaeg) = A woman or a book # 남자와 연필 (namja-wa yeon-pil) = A man and a pencil # 책하고 남자 (chaeg-ha-go namja) = A book and a man # 책 또는 연필 (chaeg ttoneun yeonpil) = A book or a pencil # 학교 또는 집 (haggyo ttoneun jib) = A school or a house # 남자하고 여자 = Man and woman Lesson 3 # 음식 (eum-sig) = food # 음식과 아이 (eum-sig-gwa ai) = Food and a child # 아이, 사람 (ai, saram) = Child, person # 네 (de) = Yes # 사과는 음식입니다 (sa-gwa-neun eum-sig-ib-ni-da) = An apple is food # 예, 남자는 사람입니다 (ye, namja-neun saram-ibnida) = Yes, men are people # 책은 물건입니다 = Books are things # 여자는 여자입니다 = A woman is a woman # 예, 빵은 음식입니다 = Yes, bread is food # 학교가 장소입니다 = The school is a place # 집이 장소입니다 = The house is a place Lesson 4 # 여자아이 (yeoja-ai) = girl # 고양이 (go-yang-i) = cat # 저는 사람입니다 (jeo-neun saram-ibnida) = I am a person # 개 (gae) = dog # 남자아이 (namja-ai) = boy # 동물 (dong-mul) = animal # 여자아이의 음식 (yeoja-ai-ui eum-sig) = The girl's food # 제가 여자입니다 (jega yeoja-ibnida) = I am a woman # 아니요, 고양이는 사람이 아닙니다 (aniyo, goyang-ineun salam-i anibnida) = No, a cat is not a person # 아니요, 남자아이는 여자가 아닙니다 (aniyo, namja-ai-neun yeo-ja-ga a-nib-ni-da) = No, boys are not women # 개의 음식 (gae-ui eum-sig) = Dog's food # 아니요, 여자아이는 남자가 아닙니다 (aniyo, yeoja-ai-neun namja-ga anibnida) = No, girls are not men Basics 2 - Saturday 15th June 2019 Lesson 1 # 바다 (bada) = sea # 산 (san) = mountain # 공원 (gong-won) = park # 한국 (han-gug) = Korea # 길 (gil) = road # 방 (bang) = room # 공원에 사람이 없습니다 (gong-won-e saram-i eobs-seubnida) = There is nobody in the park # 남자가 한국에 있습니다 (namjaga hangug-e issseubnida) = The man is in Korea # 바다에 공원이 없습니다 (bada-e gong-won-i eobs-seubnida) = There is no park in the ocean # 공원에 길이 있습니다 (gong-won-e gil-i issseubnida) = There is a road in the park # 방이 집에 있습니다 = The room is in the house # 공원이 없습니다 = There is no park # 길이 한국에 없습니다 = The road is not in Korea # 산은 바다에 없습니다 = Mountains are not at the sea Lesson 2 # 자동차 (jadongcha) = car # 차 (cha) = tea # 가족 (gachog) = family # 남자는 메시지가 있습니다 (namjaneun mesijiga issseubnida) = The man has a message # 공 (gong) = ball # 신문 (sin-mun) = newspaper # 친구 (chin-gu) = friend # 자동차와 신문 (jadongcha-wa sinmun) = A car and a newspaper # 친구는 공이 있습니다 (chingu-neun gong-i iss-seub-nida) = A friend has the ball # 한국의 신문 = Korean newspaper # 메시지 = Message # 친구는 자동차가 있습니다 = The friend has a car Lesson 3 # 영화 (yeong-hwa) = movie # 학생 (hag-saeng) = student # 재미있다 (jae-mi-iss-da) = to be interesting # 공원은 재미없습니다 = Parks are uninteresting # 빵은 맛있습니다 = Bread is delicious # 남자가 멋없습니다 = The man is uncool # 빵은 맛없습니다 = Bread tastes bad # 신문은 재미있습니다 = The newspaper is interesting # 남자가 멋있습니다! = The man is cool! # 학생이 멋없습니다 = The student is uncool # 영화는 메시지가 없습니다 = The movie does not have a message # 책은 재미있습니다 = Books are interesting # 음식은 맛없습니다 = Food tastes bad Lesson 4 # 남자는 인기가 없습니다 = The man is unpopular # 가수는 멋없습니다 = The singer is uncool # 여자는 매력이 있습니다 = A woman is charming # 저는 한국 출신입니다 = I am from Korea # 영화는 의미가 없습니다 = Movies are meaningless # 남자는 인기가 있습니다 = Men are popular # 학생은 매력이 없습니다 = The student is not charming # 책은 의미가 없습니다 = Books are meaningless # 가수는 인기가 없습니다 = The singer is unpopular # 남자는 한국 출신입니다 = The man is from Korea # 남자는 매력이 있습니다 = A man is charming # 음식은 의미가 있습니다 = The food is meaningful # 여자는 한국 출신입니다 = The woman is from Korea Phrases 1/Common Phrases - Tuesday 25th June 2019 Lesson 1 # 만나서 반갑습니다! = Nice to meet you! # 예, 안녕하세요 = Yes, hello # 안녕하십니까? = Hello? # 고맙습니다 = Thank you # 고마워! = Thanks! # 네, 환영합니다 = Yes, welcome # 남자의 이름 = The man's name # 안녕! = Hi! # 만나서 반갑습니다, 고맙습니다! = Nice to meet you, thank you! # 네, 고맙습니다 = Yes, thank you # 안녕하세요! 환영합니다 = Hello! Welcome # 이름 = The name # 안녕하세요, 만나서 반갑습니다 = Hello, nice to meet you Lesson 2 # 실례합니다 = Excuse me # 저는 괜찮습니다 = I am okay # 죄송합니다! = I am sorry! # 저는 미안합니다 = I am sorry # 감사합니다 = Thank you # 아니요, 감사합니다 = No, thank you # 미안합니다 = Sorry # 죄송합니다. 미안합니다 = Sorry. Sorry # 아뇨, 괜찮습니다 = No, I'm okay # 실례합니다. 고맙습니다 = Excuse me. Thank you # 실례합니다. 죄송합니다 = Excuse me. I'm sorry # 네, 감사합니다 = Yes, thank you # 감사합니다! 환영합니다 = Thank you! Welcome # 괜찮습니다 = It is okay Verbs 1/Regular Verbs Lesson 1 # 도서관 = Library # 개가 섭니다 = The dog stands # 남자가 넘어집니다 = The man falls down # 남자아이가 웃습니다 = The boy laughs # 저는 방에서 웃습니다 = I laugh in the room # 학생이 도서관에서 생각합니다 = The student thinks in the library # 남자들이 같이 생각합니다 = The men think together # 아이들이 함께 앉습니다 = The children sit together # 도서관의 방 = The room of the library # 학생들이 길에 섭니다 = The students stand in the street # 아이들이 함께 앉습니다 = The children sit together # 학생이 방에 앉습니다 = The student sits in the room # 고양이가 넘어집니다 = The cat falls # 여자와 남자는 함께 웃습니다 = The woman and the man laugh together Lesson 2 # 남자가 도서관에서 걷습니다 = The man walks in the library # 개가 집에 옵니다 = The dog comes home # 아이가 길에서 뜁니다 = The child jumps in the street # 남자아이가 갑니다 = The boy goes # 저는 수영합니다 = I swim # 개가 집으로 갑니다 = The dog goes to the house # 남자가 집까지 수영합니다 = The man swims to the house # 학생이 도서관까지 달립니다 = The student runs to the library # 남자가 바다로 달립니다 = The man runs to the sea # 개가 섬까지 수영합니다 = The dog swims to the island # 저의 섬 = My island # 섬 = Island # 저는 집에 갑니다 = I go home # 학생이 도서관으로 뜁니다 = The student jumps toward the library # 남자는 걷습니다 = A man walks Lesson 3 # 동물은 물이 있습니다 = The animal has water # 저는 도서관에서 먹습니다 = I eat at the library # 아이가 손으로 먹습니다 = The child eats with his hands # 저는 마십니다 = I drink # 남자가 연필로 메시지를 씁니다 = The man writes a message with a pencil # 남자가 저의 메시지를 읽습니다 = The man reads my message # 저는 메시지를 적습니다 = I write a message # 동물이 메시지를 씁니다 = The animal writes a message # 저는 신문을 읽습니다 = I read the newspaper # 손 = Hand # 저는 물을 마십니다 = I drink water # 남자가 신문을 씁니다 = The man writes the newspaper # 저는 책을 씁니다 = I write a book Food 2 - Tuesday 24th September 2019 Lesson 2 # 저기요! = Excuse me! # 예, 양식은 맛있습니다 = Yes, Western food is delicious # 종업원은 어디야? 저기요! = Where is the waiter? Excuse me! # 한식은 별로입니다 = Korean food is not very good # 우리는 김밥점에 가고 싶어요 = We want to go to a gimbap place # 예, 일식은 맛있습니다 = Yes, Japanese food is tasty # 저는 혼자 오 인분을 먹어요 = I eat 5 serving by myself # 저기요! 고기 십육 인분만 주세요! = Excuse me! Only 16 portions of meat please! # 여기는 한식점이에요 = This is a Korean restaurant # 종업원 = Waiter # 저기요, 음식점은 어디에 있습니까? = Excuse me, where is the restaurant? # 종업원이 매우 바빠요 = The waiter is very busy # 한식 = Korean food # 양식은 별로입니다 = Western cuisine is not so good # 양식은 맛없습니다 = Western food tastes bad Lesson 3 # 방을 예약했습니까? = Did you reserve a room? # 안주 = bar snacks # 근처에 패스트푸드 식당이 있어요 = There is a fast food restaurant nearby # 그 후식은 어떻게 만들어요? = How do you make that dessert? # 술 많이 마시지 마세요 = Do not drink alcohol a lot # 술만 계산해주세요 = Please pay for the alcohol only # 메뉴를 읽으세요 = Read the menu # 계산하고 싶어요 = I would like to pay # 채식주의자 = vegetarian # 이 메뉴는 사진이 없어요 = There are no pictures in this menu Lesson 4 # 숟가락 = spoon # 칼 = knife # 용이 숟가락으로 수프를 먹어 = The dragon eats soup with a spoon # 칼과 포크 = A knife and a fork # 젓가락 주세요 = Please give me chopsticks # 식탁을 차렸습니다 = I have set the table # 수저 = Spoon and chopsticks # 부엉이가 식탁을 차렸어 = The owl set the table # 우리는 수저를 차렸습니다 = We set the spoons and the chopsticks # 우리는 수저로 식사를 합니다 = We are having a meal with spoons and chopsticks Gerund - Tuesday 24th September 2019 Lesson 1 # 쉬는 남자 = A resting man # 걷는 남자 = A walking man # 싸우는 것은 좋습니다 = Fighting is good # 학교에 매일 걷는 것이 힘들어요 = Walking to school every day is tough # 오는 남자 = The coming man # 작은 아이가 말을 타는 것을 좋아합니다 = The small child likes riding horses # 우리 어머니가 요리하시는 것을 싫어하세요 = My mother hates cooking # 호랑이를 타는 것은 어려워요 = Riding a tiger is difficult # 싸우는 남자들이 무서워요 = Fighting men are scary Lesson 2 # 가르치는 것은 어려워요 = Teaching is hard # 저는 바지를 벗는 것이 좋아요 = I like taking off my pants # 저는 신발을 신는 것이 좋아요 = I like wearing shoes # 허리띠를 차는 것은 안 편해요 = Wearing a belt is not comfortable # 의자에서 자는 것은 불편해 = Sleeping in a chair is uncomfortable # 책을 쓰는 것은 재미있어요 = Writing a book is interesting # 저는 치마를 입는 게 좋아요 = I like wearing a skirt # 나쁜 학생을 가르치는 것이 재미없어요 = Teaching bad students is not fun Lesson 3 # 옷을 입는 것은 중요해요 = Wearing clothes is important # 읽기는 어려워요 = Reading is hard # 쉬는 건 중요합니다 = Resting is important # 딸기 케이크를 먹기 전에 손을 씻으세요 = Wash your hands before eating the strawberry cake # 우리는 요리하기 전에 계획을 세워요 = We make a plan before cooking # 등산하기 전에 계획을 세우세요 = Set a plan before hiking # 여행을 가기 전에 계획을 세웠어요? = Did you set a plan before going on vacation? # 한글 쓰기는 쉬워요 = Writing Korean is easy Time - Tuesday 24th September 2019 Lesson 1 # 일 초 = One second # 밤에 부엉이는 납니다 = Owls fly at night # 오후에 뭐 해요? = What do you do in the afternoon? # 한 시간 = One hour # 오전에 뭐 해요? = What do you do in the morning? # 새벽 = dawn # 몇 분 = How many minutes? # 한 시 오십 분 = 1:50 # 저녁 식사는 오후에 합니다 = I have dinner in the afternoon # 밤 = night # 우리는 오전 열한 시에 가요 = We go at eleven a.m # 지금 몇 시예요? = What time is it now? # 새벽 세 시 = Three o'clock in the morning # 그녀는 새벽에 못 일어나요 = She can't wake up at dawn Lesson 2 # 내일 모레 뭐 하세요? = What are you doing the day after tomorrow? # 며칠 = a few days # 어젯밤에 뭐 했어요? = What did you do last night? # 어제 = yesterday # 그저께 = the day before yesterday # 그는 어제 공원에 갔어요 = He went to the park yesterday # 그저께 어디 갔어? = Where did you go the day before yesterday? # 어젯밤에 라면 먹었어요 = I had ramen last night # 그저께 밤에 못 잤어요 = I could not sleep the night before last # 우리 여기 며칠 있어요? = For how many days will we be here? # 그는 어제 공원에 갔어요 = He went to the park yesterday Lesson 3 # 그녀는 며칠 동안 한국에 있어요 = She is in Korea for a few days # 얼마나 걸려요? = How long does it take? # 다음에 만나요! = See you next time! # 이번에는 뭐 해? = What are you doing this time? # 이번 주에 저는 많이 공부해요 = This week I study a lot # 마지막 주 = The last week # 지난밤 = last night # 저는 한 시간 동안 말을 못 타요 = I can't ride a house for an hour # 며칠 걸려요? = How many days does it take? # 말은 마지막 주 동안 무엇을 했어요? = What did the horse do during the final week? Lesson 4 # 아기가 세 달 동안 잡니다 = The baby sleeps for 3 months # 작년 = Last year # 이렇게 좋은 날 = Such a nice day # 매년 집으로 오세요 = Come home every year # 이번해, 지난해, 다음해 = This year, last year, next year # 삼 일 동안 = For three days # 백년 = One hundred years # 일 년은 삼백육십오 일입니다 = One year is three hundred and sixty five days # 올해 뭐 하고있어? = What are you doing this year? # 작년 아니면 내년? = Last year or next year? # 이번 달 십오일에 우리는 파티에 갔어요 = We went to a party on the 15th of this month # 매년 미국에 한 번 가요 = I go to America once every year # 오늘은 무슨 날이니? = What day is it today? Lesson 5 # 긴 하루 = A long day # 나는 케이크를 사흘동안 먹었어요 = I ate a cake for three days # 그들은 이틀 동안 잤어요 = They slept for two days # 우리는 we 엿새 동안 자요 = We sleep for six days # 사흘은 사일이 아니에요 = Three days are not four days # 닷새 동안 무엇을 해요? = What do you do for five days? # 거미가 엿새 동안 집을 지어요 = The spider builds a home for six days # 하루하루 = Day after day # 닷새에 몇 번 운동해요? = How many times do you exercise in five days? Lesson 6 # 나는 이레 동안 집에 있었어요 = I stayed at home for seven days # 그 여자가 열흘 동안 커피를 못 마신다 = That woman cannot drink coffee for seven days # 나는 여드레 동안 공부를 해요 = I study for eight days # 아흐레는 길다 = Nine days are long # 오늘부터 = Starting today # 다음달까지 여드레 입니다 = It is eight days until next month # 열흘, 아흐레, 여드레, 이레 = Ten days, nine days, eight days, seven days Modifier 2 - Tuesday 24th September 2019 Lesson 1 # 똑똑한 호랑이 = A smart tiger # 한국에 간 사람 = A person who has gone to Korea # 그 사람은 여기에 온 적이 없어요 = The person has never been here # 남자가 운동한 후에 잤어요 = The man slept after exercising # 우유를 마신 아이는 키가 커요 = The child who drank milk is tall # 빵을 먹은 후에 = After eating bread # 학교에 간 후에 = After going school # 제가 먹은 불고기는 맛있었어요 = The bulgogi which I ate was delicious # 내가 한국에 온 날 = The day when I came to Korea # 그 서울에 온 사람 = The person who came to Seoul # 공부한 학생은 아주 똑똑해요 = The student who studied is very smart Lesson 2 # 엄마가 저에게 준 꽃은 아름답습니다 = The flowers which mom gave to me are beautiful # 내가 본 사람 = The person I saw # 내가 받은 선물 = The present I received # 저기에 선 여자 = The woman who stood there # 뚱뚱하던 그 남자가 지금은 날씬합니다 = The man who used to be fat is thin now # 그건 내가 생각하던 게 아니야 = That is not what I was thinking of # 안 좋은 꿈을 꾼 여자 = The woman who had a bad dream # 꿈을 꾼 남자 = The man who dreamed # 내 앞에 선 너 = You standing in front of me # 내가 생각한 음식은 피자야 = The food which I was thinking of is pizza # 받은 메시지 = Received message # 우리가 본 영화는 재미있어요 = The movie which we saw is interesting Seasons - Tuesday 24th September Lesson 1 # 봄 = spring # 풀 = grass # 공원에 풀이 있습니까? = Is there grass in the park? # 사계절 = Four seasons # 봄에는 꽃들이 펴 = Flowers bloom in the spring # 푸른 사과 또는 노란 사과? = A green apple or a yellow apple # 물이 흘러요 = The water flows # 봄에 푸른 물이 빨리 흘러 = The blue water flows quickly in the spring # 새끼 말 = Baby horse # 벚꽃은 분홍색이에요 = Cherry blossoms are pink # 벚꽃이 언제 펴요? = When do cherry blossoms bloom? # 물이 흐르면서 빨간 꽃은 핍니다 = The red flower blooms while the water is flowing # 봄은 내가 가장 좋아하는 계절이야 = Spring is my favorite season Lesson 2 # 술 = sun # 저는 올해를 미국에서 지냈어요 = I spent this year in America # 새가 하늘에 떠요 = The bird floats in the sky # 코끼리가 해수욕장에 갔어요 = The elephant went to the beach # 큰 오리가 해수욕장에서 여름을 지냈어요 = The big duck spent the summer at the beach # 여름에 햇빛이 뜨거워요 = In summer the sun is hot # 한국에서 여름 동안에 황사가 있어요 = In Korea during the summer there is yellow dust # 개가 해수욕장에 가서 바다에 떴어요 = The dog went to the beach and floated in the ocean # 오리는 물에 잘 떠요 = Ducks can float well on water # 해가 뜨거워요 = The sun is hot Lesson 3 # 낙엽 = fallen leaf # 한국의 수확물은 무엇입니까? = What are Korea's crops? # 사과가 위에서 떨어져요 = An apple falls from above # 선물이 풍부해요! = There are plenty of presents! # 호박은 탁자에서 떨어져요 = The pumpkin falls off the table # 가을에는 과일이 풍부해요 = Fruits are plentiful in fall # 고양이는 아이의 손을 긁어요 = The cat scratches the child's hand # 봄 바람 = spring breeze # 남자아이는 아버지랑 낙엽을 긁습니다 = The boy rakes fallen leaves with his father # 호박 수프를 먹어봤니? = Have you tried pumpkin soup? # 바람이 있습니까? = Is there wind? # 가을에는 우리들이 호박을 먹어 = In the fall we eat pumpkin # 주황색인 낙엽이 예뻐요 = The orange fallen leaves are pretty Lesson 4 # 불 = fire # 겨울 = winter # 겨울이 온다 = Winter is coming # 무엇이 타고 있습니까? = What is burning? # 겨울에는 눈이 와요 = It snows in winter # 저는 집에 검은 난로가 있어요 = I have a black stove at home # 얼음 = ice # 돼지는 산에서 스키를 타요 = The pig skis on the mountain # 집이 불에 타요 = The house is on fire # 여름에는 스키를 못 타요 = You cannot ski in summer # 아이들이 불의 옆에 앉아 있어 = The children are sitting beside the fire # 얼음은 무슨 색이에요? = What color is ice? # 봄, 여름, 가을, 겨울 그리고 봄 = Spring, summer, autumn, winter and spring # 한국의 겨울은 매우 추워요 = Korean winter is very cold # 스키 타는 남자 = Man who skis Pronouns 2 Lesson 1 # 모두 잊어버렸어요 = Everyone forgot # 우리는 문제가 있다 = We have a problem # 우리는 생각이 제각각 입니다 = We each have our own thoughts # 모든 사람은 중요해요 = Every person is important # 우리 엄마는 아무 고기도 드시지 않아요 = My mom does not eat any meat # 아무도 없습니다 = There is no one # 오렌지들 대부분 작아요 = Most of the oranges are small # 각자만의 꿈 = One's respective dreams # 아무 책이 있어요? = Are there any books? # 여기에 아무도 없습니다 = No one is here # 우리 대부분 가고 싶어요 = Most of us want to go # 아기들이 모두 울어요 = All the babies cry # 아무도 뛰지 않습니다 = No one runs # 저것은 모두의 문제다 = That is everyone's problem # 공원에 아무 나무도 없어! = There aren't any trees in the park! # 사람들은 각각 자기만의 문제가 있다 = People each have their own problems # 모든 문제가 어려워요 = Every problem is difficult # 우리들은 모든 것을 먹었어요 = We ate everything Lesson 2 # 코끼리들이 모두 다 큽니까? = Are all elephants big? # 그래도 나는 뛴다 = Nevertheless I run # 이제 눈이 와요 = Now it is snowing # 언제든지 = Whenever # 어떤 때는 우리가 한국어로 말해요 = Sometimes we speak in Korean # 아무 때나 = Anytime # 아무것이나 괜찮습니다 = Anything is fine # 아무 데나 = Anywhere # 모두 다 뛰어! = Everyone jump! # 누구든지 한국어를 배워도 돼요 = Anyone may learn Korean # 모두 다 이것을 원해요 = Everybody wants this # 아이가 우유를 다 마셨어요 = The child drank all the milk # 이제 무엇을 공부하십니까? = What are you studying now? Adverbs 3 - Tuesday 24th September 2019 Lesson 1 # 아침으로 보통 무엇을 먹어요? = What do you usually eat for breakfast? # 게가 공원에 자주 가요 = The crab often goes to the park # 듀오링고는 가끔 이상해요 = Duolingo is sometimes strange # 하얀 고슴도치가 자주 등산하고 있어요 = The white hedgehog is often hiking # 햄스터는 자주 달려요 = The hamster runs often # 작은 뱀이 항상 햄스터를 먹어요 = The small snake always eats hamsters # 저는 가끔 학교를 안 가요 = I sometimes do not go to school # 고슴도치는 보통 야채를 먹어요 = The hedgehog usually eats vegetables # 제 햄스터가 항상 자요 = My hamster always sleeps # 그는 공원에서 고슴도치를 가끔 봐요 = Sometimes he sees a hedgehog in the park # 하얀 고슴도치가 자주 등산하고 있어요 = The white hedgehog is often hiking Lesson 2 # 제 생각에는 이 책이 전혀 재미없어요 = In my opinion this book is not interesting at all # 그는 갑자기 집에 갔어요 = He suddenly went home # 도마뱀들이 갑자기 개미를 먹어요 = The lizards suddenly eat the ants # 결코 잊지 않아요 = I will never forget # 금붕어가 갑자기 노래했어요 = The goldfish sang suddenly # 큰 금붕어가 일찍 왔어 = The big goldfish came early # 초록색인 도마뱀이 날아요 = The green lizard flies # 오늘은 점심을 일찍 먹었어요 = I had an early lunch today # 오늘 저녁은 금붕어 입니다 = Today's dinner is goldfish # 저는 저 남자를 전혀 몰라요 = I don't know that man at all Objects - Tuesday 24th September 2019 Lesson 1 # 펜은 어디에 있어? = Where is the pen? # 볼펜 = ballpoint pen # 너는 이 잡지를 읽었니? = Do you read this magazine? # 남자는 모자를 주웠어요 = The man picked up a hat # 저 자전거는 무슨 색이니? = What color is that bicycle? # 물건을 줍는 남자 = The man that picks up an object # 라디오는 고장났습니까? = Is the radio broken? # 텔레비전이 고장 났어요 = The television is broken # 종이 한 장 = A sheet of paper # 종이 세 장을 주세요 = Give me three pieces of paper please # 개가 자전거를 타요 = The dog rides a bike # 펜이 없습니다 = There is no pen # 나는 여름에 자전거 타는 것을 좋아합니다 = I like riding my bicycle in the summer # 나는 펜 하나를 가지고 있어. 나는 사과 하나를 가지고 있어 = I have a pen. I have an apple # 사과와 펜 = An apple and a pen # 잡지 세 권 = Three magazines # 제가 이 종이 한 장으로 무엇을 합니까? = What do I do with this sheet of paper? Lesson 2 # 지갑 = wallet # 노란 강아지가 손가방 안으로 들어간다 = The yellow puppy goes into the handbag # 기계 = machine # 아이들이 집을 설계해요 = The children design a house # 아이가 거울 속에 자신을 봤어요 = The child saw themself in the mirror # 이 엘리베이터에 타세요 = Get in this elevator # 이 엘리베이터는 그녀가 설계한 기계다 = This elevator is a machine that she designed # 실크 = silk # 여자가 스피커를 설계해요 = The woman designs a speaker # 손가방 = handbag # 지갑은 손가방에 있습니까? = Is the wallet in the handbag? # 그녀들이 엘리베이터를 만들어요 = They make an elevator # 검은 실크 아니면 빨간 실크? = Black silk or red silk? # 개가 이 지갑을 찾았어요. 누구의 것이에요? = The dog found this wallet. Whose is it? City - Wednesday 25th September Lesson 2 # 다리 = bridge # 횡단보도는 넓어요 = The crosswalk is wide # 학생들이 횡단보도를 같이 건너요 = The students cross together at the crosswalk # 거북이가 다리를 천천히 건너와요 = The turtle comes across the bridge slowly # 다리를 건너서 터널에 들어가세요 = After crossing the bridge go in the tunnel # 서울은 혼잡해? = Is Seoul overcrowded? # 용 두 마리가 거리에 있어요 = There are two dragons on the road # 거리가 혼잡해요 = The road is overcrowded # 지나가는 사람은 나를 도와줬어요 = A passerby helped me # 터널로 지나고 싶은데 혼잡했어요 = I wanted to pass through the tunnel, but it was overcrowded # 하지만 터널은 너무 좁아! = But the tunnel is too narrow! # 다리가 길어! = The bridge is long! # 자동차는 거리에 들어갔어요 = The car entered the road # 횡단보도에서 뛰지 마세요 = Do not run at the crosswalk Lesson 3 * 경찰서 = police station * 소방서 = fire station * 마천루 = skyscraper * 키가 작은 남자가 백화점을 샀습니다 = The short man bought a department store * 네 아파트는 어디야? = Where is your apartment? * 편의점에서는 강아지를 못 사요 = We can't buy a puppy at the convenience store * 고층 건물 = high rise building * 시청에서 누가 일해요? = Who works at city hall? * 한국의 마천루 = A skyscraper of Korea * 아파트는 없습니다 = There is no apartment * 시청 화장실은 얼마나 커요? = How big is the city hall bathroom? * 백화점은 얼마나 커요? = How big is the department store? * 경찰서에서 밥을 먹습니다 = He eats at the police station * 편의점은 뭘 팔아? = What does the convenience store sell? * 재미있는 강아지가 고층 아파트에 살아요 = The interesting puppy lives in a high-rise apartment building * 이 고층 건물은 마천루예요 = This high-rise building is a skyscraper Body - Wednesday 25th September 2019 Lesson 1 # 코 = nose # 머리 = head # 입 = mouth # 눈 = eye # 하지만 새는 코가 없습니다 = But birds do not have noses # 머리가 아파요 = My head hurts # 이가 아파! = My tooth hurts! # 얼굴에 입이 없어요 = There is no mouth on the face # 그 남자의 귀는 파란색입니다 = The man's ear is blue # 누구의 머리카락은 짧아요? = Whose hair is short? # 그의 머리카락이 얼굴 앞에 있어 = His hair is in front of his face # 내 눈과 바다 = My eyes and the ocean # 잠자기 전에 이를 닦아! = Brush your teeth before sleeping! # 이가 아파? = Does your tooth hurt? # 거미 한 마리는 눈이 몇 개 있습니까? = How many eyes does one spider have? # 귀가 항상 머리에 있다 = Ears are always on the head # 할머니께서 아프셔서 얼굴이 하얘요 = Grandmother is sick so her face is pale Lesson 2 # 등 = back # 뼈 = bone # 허리 = waist # 제 피부가 아파요 = My skin hurts # 그 새의 가슴이 빨개요 = That bird's breast is red # 고래의 몸이 엄청 커요! = A whale's body is seriously big! # 이것은 어깨뼈예요 = This is a shoulder blade # 허리, 어깨 = Waist, shoulder # 멋있는 남자는 어깨가 넓어요 = The cool man's shoulders are broad # 가슴에 있는 그의 피부가 아파요 = The skin on his chest hurts # 말의 등이 아파요 = The horse's back hurts # 남자는 허리에 허리띠가 있어 = The man has a belt on his waist # 몸에 뼈가 얼마나 많이 있어요? = How many bones are there in the body? Lesson 3 # 팔꿈치 = elbow # 팔 = arm # 손가락 = finger # 발가락 = toe # 발꿈치 = heel # 발 = foot # 거미는 다리 여덟 개가 있어 = A spider has eight legs # 머리, 어깨 , 무릎, 팔 = Head, shoulder, knee, arm # 너는 용의 손가락을 본 적 있습니까? = Have you seen the dragon's fingers? # 여자는 발에 무슨 신발을 신어요? = Which shoes does the women wear on her feet? # 그들은 팔꿈치로 싸워요 = They fight with their elbows # 아이가 제 무릎에 앉아 = The child sits on my lap # 할머니 팔꿈치가 검은색이에요 = My grandmother's elbow is black # 할머니는 무릎이 나빠요 = Grandmother's knee is bad # 우리 아버지의 손가락이 짧지만 발가락은 길어요 = My father's fingers are short, but his toes are long # 발가락, 발꿈치, 발 = Toe, heel, foot Lesson 4 * 선생님은 아름다운 콧수염이 있어요 = The teacher has a beautiful mustache * 남자는 수염이 있다 = The man has a beard * 손바닥, 발바닥 = palm, sole * 눈물이 왜 너무 많아요? = Why are there so many tears? * 배꼽이 배보다 큽니다 = The belly button is bigger than the belly * 남자의 손톱이 검어요 = The man's fingernails are black * 눈물이 수염에 흘렀어요 = The tears flowed into his beard * 손목과 손바닥 또는 발목과 발바닥 = Wrist and palm or ankle and sole * 남자의 발톱이 길어요 = The man's toenails are long * 바닥은 뜨거워! = The floor is hot! Lesson 5 * 촉각 = sense of touch * 개는 후각이 좋아요 = A dog has a good sense of smell * 동물들은 청각이 좋아요 = Animals have good hearing * 저는 후각이 안 좋아요 = My sense of smell is not good * 시각은 매우 중요합니다 = The sense of sight is very important * 손에 감각이 없어요 = I cannot feel my hands * 할아버지는 청각이 나빠 = Grandfather's hearing is bad Phrases 2 - Wednesday 25th September 2019 Lesson 1 # 천만에요! = You're welcome! # 위하여! = Cheers to that! # 생신 축하드립니다 할머니! = Happy Birthday Grandmother! # 천만에요. 건배! = You're welcome. Cheers! # 이것 부탁해요 = Do me this favor # 작은 여자아이는 부탁했어요 = The small girl asked for a favor # 제발 = please # 민지야! 생일 축하해! = Minji! Happy birthday! # 생일 축하합니다! = Happy birthday! # 감사합니다. 천만에요 = Thank you. You're welcome # 제발 부탁해요 = I beg you please Future - Thursday 26th September 2019 Lesson 1 # 고향 = hometown # 저는 운동을 할 것입니다 = I will exercise # 먹을 시간 = Time to eat # 파티에 누가 올 것입니까? = Who will come to the party # 저는 학교에 갈 것입니다 = I will go to school # 나는 고향에 갈 거예요 = I will go to my hometown # 저는 마실 것입니다 = I will drink # 여자아이는 물을 마실 거예요 = A girl will drink water # 용은 네 눈물을 마실 것이에요 = The dragon is going to drink your tears # 제 고향은 서울입니다 = My hometown is in Seoul # 내일 여자친구가 올 거예요 = My girlfriend will come tomorrow # 여자아이는 물을 마실 거예요 = A girl will drink water # 우리는 케이크를 먹을 것이에요 = We will eat cake # 할 일 = Work to be done # 저는 한국에 갈 것입니다 = I will go to Korea # 아기가 운동할 거야? = Is the baby going to exercise? Lesson 2 # 예정 = schedule # 내일 편지를 보내줄 거야! = I will send you the letter tomorrow! # 내일은 걸을 거예요 = I will walk tomorrow # 내일은 여자친구를 볼 거다 = I will see my girlfriend tomorrow # 내일 만들 음식 = Food to be made tomorrow # 무엇을 들을 것입니까? = What will we hear? # 한국에서 무슨 동물을 볼 거야? = What animals will you see in Korea? # 저는 친구 집에 걸을 예정이에요 = I am planning to walk to my friend's house # 케이크를 만들 것이니? = Are you going to make a cake? # 이 노래는 내일 들을 거예요 = I will listen to this song tomorrow # 네가 몇 시에 일할 예정이야? = What time will you work? # 아이가 학교에서 노래를 들을 거예요 = The child will listen to the song at school # 곧 여자친구를 만들 거예요 = I will soon get a girlfriend # 내일 볼 책 = A book to be read tomorrow # 아들은 아빠에게 편지를 보내줄 거야 = A son will send a letter to the dad Lesson 3 # 저는 제 어머니를 가르칠 것입니다 = I will teach my mother # 저에게 편지를 쓸 것이에요? = Will you write me a letter? # 우리 선생님께서는 미국에 가실 것입니다 = My teacher will go to America # 상자를 누가 보낼 것입니까? = Who will send the box? # 제가 집에 있을 것입니다 = I will be at home # 내일 파티가 없을 거예요 = There will not be a party tomorrow # 동물들이 숨을 거예요 = The animals will hide # 우리는 친구들과 만날 시간이 없을 거예요 = We will not have time to meet with our friends # 개가 강아지를 가르칠 것이다 = The dog will teach the puppy # 식탁 위에 그릇이 있을 것입니다 = There will be a bowl on the table # 나는 편지를 한글로 쓸 것입니다 = I will write a letter in the Korean alphabet # 소는 모자를 쓸 거야? = Is the cow going to wear a hat? # 아이는 그것을 잡지 않을 것이에요 = The child will not catch that # 저는 제 친구에게 선물을 보낼 것입니다 = I will send a gift to my friend # 아이에게 무엇을 가르칠 것이에요? = What are you going to teach to the children? # 선생님은 아이에게 책을 보낼 거예요 = The teacher will send a book to the child # 너는 내일 여자친구를 만날 것이니? = Will you meet your girlfriend tomorrow? Calendar - Thursday 26th September 2019 Lesson 1 # 목요일 아침에 사슴이 사과를 먹어요 = The deer eats an apple on Thursday morning # 학생들이 날마다 학교에 가요 = The students go to school everyday # 저는 월요일에 잠을 자지 않습니다 = I do not sleep on Mondays # 그 호랑이는 금요일마다 사람을 잡아먹습니다 = The tiger preys on people every Friday # 건축가가 평일에 근무해요 = The architect works on the weekdays # 수요일마다 저는 한국어를 공부해요 = Every Wednesday I study Korean # 수요일은 화요일 다음에 옵니다 = Wednesday comes after Tuesday # 다음 주 평일에 시간 있어요? = Do you have time during the week next week? # 월요일부터 금요일까지가 평일이에요 = Monday through Friday are weekdays # 월요일, 화요일, 수요일, 목요일, 금요일 = Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday Lesson 2 # 달력 = calendar # 구월 아흐레 = September ninth # 오늘은 무슨 요일이야? = What day of the week is it today? # 이번 토요일에 파티가 있을 것입니다 = There will be a party this Saturday # 저 남자아이는 이천십칠 년도에 키가 작았습니다 = That boy was short in 2017 # 달력은 매번 달라요 = The calendar is different every time # 매 주말마다 우리는 같이 영화를 봐요 = Every weekend we watch a movie together # 저는 매주 일요일에 늦잠을 자요 = I oversleep every Sunday # 가장 좋아하는 요일이 언제예요? = What is your favourite day of the week? # 토요일하고 일요일이 주말입니다 = Saturday and Sunday are the weekend # 몇 년도에? = In what year? # 그 년도에 음식이 많이 없었어요 = There was not a lot of food that year # 주말에 뭐 하세요? = What do you do on the weekend? # 천오백팔십이년 시월 오일 = October fifth, 1582 # 십이월 삼일 = December third Lesson 3 # 환갑 = Sixtieth birthday # 돌 = First # 백일 = One hundredth day after a child's birthday # 우리는 생일이 똑같아요! = Our birthdays are the same! # 우리 아들의 돌 잔치 = My son's first birthday party # 우리 동갑이에요 = We are of the same age # 이 달력과 저 달력은 똑같다 = This calendar and that calendar are the same # 동갑내기 여자 친구 = A girlfriend of the same age # 환갑 잔치 = Sixtieth birthday party # 돌 잔치 = First birthday party # 백일 잔치 = 100th day party # 이 달력은 똑같아요? = Is this calendar the same? # 이번 주에 저의 어머니 환갑 파티가 있습니다 = My mother's sixtieth birthday party is this week # 우리 딸의 돌 잔치는 내일이에요 = Our daughter's first birthday party is tomorrow Home - Monday 30th September 2019 Lesson 5 # 지붕에서 뭐 하세요? = What are you doing on the roof? Adjectives Lesson 3 # 우리는 개인적인 문제들에 관하여 질문을 합니다 = We ask questions about personal problems #